Ginny's Phantom
by quel-dommage
Summary: Ginny is kidnapped by an Imperius'd Harry, and taken to London, and straight to Tom Riddle's awaiting arms. But, as she realizes that she is to marry him, she also knows the only way to escape his grasp is to destroy him. But can she kill her 1st love?
1. Chapter 1

And here we have it.

The start of the sequel.

If you were thinking about starting here, i would suggest reading Covert Attentions first.

Otherwise, this will make seemingly no sense.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

Ginny felt like she was gagged; probably one of Harry's spells. His arms slid past her waist and were gripping the broomstick handle solemnly. His heavy, ragged breathing was distracting her, as she tried to keep track of where they were going. They had left Hogwarts behind, and the Time-Turner Harry had stolen was jingling against her back. She couldn't move (another spell of Harry's), otherwise she would have been free of Harry a long time ago. Ginny didn't have the slightest idea where Harry could be taking her, although she was trying desperately not to think of her dream.

She began to see the lights of London; it was hard to miss such a spectacle. It seems Harry had been bypassing the other towns, but had set his sights on the dark, crowded streets of London… where anything could happen. And it usually did happen.

Harry touched onto the damp grass, a few miles away from London. She could almost smell the chaos, the prostitutes pacing their routes, the murderers in the dark, the danger in the dark alleyways. Harry muttered something, casting a warm-liquid feeling over Ginny's body. _Where did he get his wand from? I thought they had snapped it!_ Apparently not. Now she could feel the blood coming slowly back into her limbs, and managed to lift her arms halfheartedly before Harry had slipped a cold arm around her waist, guiding her to the beginnings of London.

It seemed as if her mind had turned into mush; all her thoughts of rebellion against the touch of Harry seemed to dissipate into an obedient stream of commands: "follow Harry, one foot in front of the other, I wonder where we're going?" It was almost as if Ginny didn't have the strength to rebel. _It's just another one of Harry's spells.._ Or was it because it seemed as though she were walking to the gallows, a prisoner sentenced to death, and not guilty of the crime?

Soon Ginny found herself immersed in the Muggle world; there were automobiles, loud noises, flashing electric lights, and careless Muggles. Still, Harry led her deeper into the city, dodging people with a maniac speed. His stride was purposeful, and he seemed to have a good head of where he was going. The numbness in her mind was slowly starting to flow off, as it was replaced by curiousity.

They neared the centre of the city, and Harry turned sharply to the left, heading down a seemingly empty alley. He tapped a brick on one of the walls (almost like Harry had entered Diagon Alley from the Muggle World) and pulled Ginny into a cold, dark room. From what she could see of it, it was sparsely furnished, with only one sofa sitting in the middle of the wooden floor.

A voice broke the silence casually, and Ginny froze in alarm.

"Harry… bring her here."

The voice was unlike any Ginny had ever heard.. Or had she heard it long ago, in the Chamber of Secrets? Harry dragged her over to an open doorway, pushing her into the room before him and shutting the door behind him. A fire was crackling in the fireplace, and a large armchair was faced towards it, away from Ginny.

"Ginerva Weasley, daughter of Arthur and Molly Weasley… soon to be the wife of Tom Riddle." _Tom? But the last time I talked to Tom Riddle was through the diary.. How could this possibly be Tom?_ Then she gasped. Tom had turned into Voldemort. Which could only mean that the person that was in the chair was..

"Yes, that's right, Ginny. It's been too long since our last little chat. You didn't think, after exploring your little memory, after leading you to the Chamber.. You didn't think that I would forget you?"

"But.. Harry.."

"Impervious curse, darling."

_Had that been the reason he had beat her? Had it really been Voldemort, punishing her?_

"For how.. long?"

"You needed to be punished, dear. You disobeyed me. You remember what I told you, before that bloody Potter child crashed into the Chamber.."

_Ginny, listen to me. I need you to promise me. Promise me you will never speak to the Malfoys. We share a love that Lucius' child will try to take away.. I know he will. Promise me, Ginny._

It had been so long ago… Ginny had forgotten. Forgotten, for all of these years, what Voldemort, what Tom Riddle, had said. She **had** broken her promise, although she wasn't sure she had promised, at all. Suddenly, the figure stood, turning around.

Ginny had been expecting the ghostly pale, slit-nosed, serpent-like Voldemort. Instead, in front of her was Tom Riddle, a wry smile on his handsome face. Immediately, she felt a rush of feelings, including old passions, rising up again to stifle her thoughts.

She fought against his spell horribly, trying to recall the thought of Draco, grinning slightly, watching her out of the corner of his eye. But it all seemed too far off, and she couldn't conjure his image.

"Tom.."

He raised his arms to embrace her.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.

SUPPORT MUGGLECAST.

AND MUGGLENET.

Yes, that's right.


	2. Chapter 2

Ginny took a breath, letting the fact that Tom was real process through her mind. _Not only is he real.. But he's standing right in front of me. A living, breathing depiction of my first year fantasies._ He murmured something indistinctive, and Ginny took a tentative step forward. After she realized that she wasn't going to be harmed, she took another step, and another, until finally she had reached Tom's arms.

"Ginny, you've no idea how much pain I've been through just to be here.. Getting this body wasn't easy." Ginny nodded into his chest, her mind reeling. She had been nearly a child, the last time she had had contact with Tom. He seemed different, now, than he had been in his writings. Almost more.. open and emotional. _No, that's silly. This is Voldemort, Ginny. He might have the appearance of Tom, but you have to remember that he's Voldemort. He's killed thousands of people; remember Harry's family.. and Mum's family. Aunt Ruth, who used to bring me Chocolate Frogs.. He killed them. Mercilessly, without a thought._

Ginny heard a hiss come from behind her, and turned her head slowly, eyeing the gigantic snake who had slithered soundlessly into the room. Tom merely smiled at the serpent, releasing his hold on Ginny and stepping towards it. He simply said, "Nagini.." over his shoulder, then started speaking parseltongue. She could see Tom's mouth twisting into a frown, and after a few more moments of hissing at each other, the snake disappeared. Tom turned to Ginny (who had been shivering every since he had started talking to the sna.. Nagini) and grabbed her arm, shoving Harry out of the room.

"What.. what.." Then she heard it. Loud bangs on the door, and shouts.. "Draco!" Tom snarled at the name, pulling her towards him.

"They've found us. I'm taking you away, before that Malfoy can defile you again.." _Defile me? Draco and I haven't done anything wrong.. I don't think.._ And then they disapparated.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

Now, Ginny realized with a shiver, they were in the graveyard, where Harry said that he had gone in his fourth year. You couldn't mistake the large tombstone, with the name of Tom's father scrawled across it. Tom didn't seemed disturbed by it, and instead brushed a lock of hair away from Ginny's face, smiling slightly. Ginny shuddered, looking away from him and towards the tombstones and gravestones that surrounded her. She spotted a mausoleum a few metres off, wishing that she didn't have to be here.. In Tom's arms, surrounded by the decayed bones of the dead. It was dark, darker here than it had ever been in London.

Tom's eyes were making Ginny's skin tingle. They couldn't compare to the stares she had felt from Draco, boring into to back of her head like an infatuated flame. Yet, the _thing_ (she couldn't rightfully be sure he was human) in front of her was not Draco, and his canvassing eyes seemed to look into every corner of herself, even things she had not yet seen. She was uneasy, and wishing desperately that she had her wand with her. There was a suffocating insanity, a blanket of dark magic, that surrounded the necropolis, conveying thoughts of terror and helplessness to Ginny. She realized that Tom was waiting for something, and soon his patience grew thin. He pushed Ginny off to the side, spitting out a command in parseltongue. Immediately, Nagini appeared, her tongue flitting quietly to and fro like a blade of grass.

Tom whispered to the snake, who nodded imperceptibly and disappeared into the dying grass. Tom turned back to Ginny, the smile returning to his shadowed features. He drew out a wand, presumably his, from out of his back pocket, still smiling serenely. He whispered, "Attirus" (ooc:made-up spell), and there was a short, rosey flash, followed by a warm breeze. Once the breeze died down, Ginny looked down, not recognizing the fabric that was swirling about her ankles. She was startled to find that Tom had changed what she was wearing, and now had on a simple, floor-length black dress with a green (Slytherin colors.. how very Slytherin) cloak. The hood was up, although she could perfectly see Tom's satisfied grin. So now she was going to be a dress-up doll, as well.

_I'm his doll, his soon to be wife, and most likely his servant, as well. I need to find a way out of here. If only I had Draco._ But she didn't have Draco. She would need to get out of this herself. Ginny squared her shoulders, setting her mind to the difficult task of escaping Voldemort. She knew that, at the moment, it would be useless trying to run, seeing as she would more than likely trip and fall over her long dress. _So when.. When!? When can I be alone? Away from all of these abusive boyfriends, all of these evil fiancés?_ Ginny needed to sit down, have a cup of her mum's flavourful tea, and meditate. That couldn't be possible right at the moment, seeing as she was far from home and-

CRACK. It was loud, as if many people had Apparated at the same time. And they had. Ginny hadn't noticed Wormtail's appearance, and Tom had activated the Dark Mark on his arm, summoning all of the Death Eaters. She immediately looked at the ground, the shadowed faces bringing back many horrible memories. She felt Tom brush against her arm and stride past, walking towards the assembled Death Eaters. He looked every inch of the Dark Lord that he was; tall, dark, quivering with dreadful magic. And to think, she had some hold over this nightmarish creation, Voldemort's newest body.

Finally, Ginny's curiosity took hold of her, and she raised her head to stare into the dark faces under the hoods. She noticed that the group was small, or smaller than she had expected. One, two, three.. she counted only ten. Ten Death Eaters. Ten Death Eaters, against thousands of aurors, hundreds of nations.. In fact, if what her father had let slip about the Ministry was true, a third of these Death Eaters were actually in disguise. _So why does Tom..Voldemort, seem so confident? Surely he's got to know about his obvious looming defeat._

"Many amoung you have betrayed me. You ran to the Ministry when you thought that I had been defeated. You have no faith." Tom strode between the now quivering Death Eaters, his eyes smouldering darkly. One of the Death Eaters shifted noiselessly, yet the movement drew To..Voldemort towards the Death Eater. He advanced on him calmly, lifting his wand into the shaking figure's face.

"Lucius Malfoy. You, one of my most prominent followers… You, you have betrayed me most of all. Your boy, Draco… bring him to me, or I will kill you both." The hooded man-Lucius, nodded vehemently, balling his hands into fists and releasing them rapidly. Tom stalked through the Death Eaters for a few more moments, making threats on random hooded people and barely raising his voice above a whisper. Then, quickly, he turned away, walking to Ginny's side.

"I have finally chosen for myself a queen. You will all be present at the Joining. Two months, unfaithful Death Eaters.." he looked pointedly at Lucius. "You have two months." Then he waved his wand dismissively, taking Ginny's arm and leading her towards a small hut she hadn't noticed until now.

_Now I'll be kept under constant watch.. waiting until.. the Joining? It sounds more like a sexual ritual than a marriage.._ Ginny shivered. Could she expect any less from He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named? Tom noticed the shiver, and his smile disappeared into a worried frown.

"Are you alright? The magic is strong here, maybe it is overpowering?" Ginny nodded soundlessly. It seemed as if one it were to be one more wifely duty - silent and resigned.

"You will grow accustomed to it. After the Joining, you will be much more powerful than you have ever been." He gave her a smile, then let go of her arm, stepping inside the house. He made a sign for her to wait outside, so she folded her hands in front of her, waiting rather restlessly.

Then a smooth hand grabbed her, pulling her towards an unfamiliar body and gagging her screams with another pale hand.

X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X.X

Well, there you are.

I apologize that it took so long.

I've had mid-year exams to worry about.


	3. Chapter 3

I was feeling rather adventurous today.

So here's a chapter to my long-dead story, Ginny's Phantom.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

She was spun around, so she was facing her captor, a very pale, and very angry, Lucius Malfoy. His nails cut into her wrist where he was holding her, and his eyes were bloodshot and heavily shaded. He looked dreadful, a fact that Ginny wasn't about to tell the obviously manic man.

"What have you done with my son, you wench?" he hissed, but, luckily, his hand was still clamped over her mouth, so she wasn't forced to answer the ridiculous question.

"Dragging my family into this rubbish… What have you been doing with Draco? Answer me, woman!" He gave her a little shake, then, finally realizing his hand was still over her mouth, released it, drawing his wand out of his pocket and pointing it at her. The meaning was clear; _scream, make a noise, and you die._

"Your family? You've never cared about your family…about Draco. Your only allegiance has been greed." He raised his hand to strike her, then thought better of it, lowering it again.

"I could kill you now… Stop all of the Dark Lord's 'queen' nonsense…" He paused, quickly warming to the idea.

"I would suggest not, Lucius. Your time is up." Then Tom…No, it was Voldemort, the cold hearted murderer, whispered the two words signaling the end of Lucius Malfoy's life; _Avada Kedavra._ A flash of green, and Lucius was an unmoving heap on the cold ground, a token to Voldemort's power.

Voldemort himself seemed less concerned with Ginny as he was with Draco, and she could catch "Malfoy" in nearly every sentence he muttered as he paced in front of Lucius Malfoy's body. Ginny was frozen to the spot. How could he just ignore the corpse in front of him? A minute ago, it had been a man, and now it was nothing but a memory. He had just been living, breathing, talking, and on a whim, was now dead. So what was stopping Voldemort from killing her, too? His strange infatuation with her couldn't last, and then she could end up like Lucius.

_I'm not going to let that happen._

"It seems I'll have to find the other Malfoy myself… but that wont be very hard with your help, my dear." Now he turned to Ginny with a dark smile that made her shiver just to look at. He reached out and took her wrist, which she hadn't noticed was bleeding until Tom was frowning down at it. He pressed his wand to it and the blood disappeared, but he continued to hold her wrist, as if he could see on it something that she couldn't.

"It's strange, seeing blood…" he murmured, and she realized that he was watching her pulse. Then he blinked, pulled her to him, and they apparated.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

They were back in London, Ginny soon realized, but Tom disappeared moments later, leaving her standing in a room she had only recently vacated. A tall, blonde figure that Ginny knew so well, with his back to her, was staring silently into the fire.

"Draco!" He spun around, his face absolutely ignited with relief.

"Ginny! Is that really you?" She ran to him, trying desperately not to cry, as she heard a crack, signaling someone's apparition. With a sinking feeling, she knew it was Tom Riddle. She felt Draco stiffen and, suddenly, someone pulled at her waist, pulled her away from Draco, as she tried desperately to fight back. There was a thump, and she saw Lucius' crumpled body on the floor at Draco's feet. Tom's voice, at her ear, sounded cold, like death.

"That is your father's fate, for touching my queen. And you have not only touched her, but… **defiled** her, and for that, your fate will be worse than his." He then, one arm still encircling Ginny's waist, signaled Draco to look at his forearm; there, emblazoned on it, and recently activated, was the Dark Mark, the sign of a Death Eater.

"I'll be waiting…" Tom said, and she could almost hear the leering tone in his voice, as they disapparated back to the graveyard.

-xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-

When safely back in the graveyard, Ginny was placed next to a gravestone, tied to it's base by invisible bonds. Voldemort was angry, she could tell, and commenced to ignore her as he paced, waiting for Draco. Oh, how she needed her wand… she could see it, sitting on her nightstand next to her bed in the dormitory. But, without it, she was absolutely useless to Draco; just a distraction that he could live without.

Then there was a voice behind her; a familiar, beloved voice, even at a barely audible whisper.

"Just hang in there, Gin… he has the last horcrux. When you get it, destroy it… then he can be destroyed." Then there was a crack, and Draco disapparated. Voldemort dashed over, his eyes nearly in flames, and looked around distractedly.

"What was that? Did he come?" He hissed, about to drag Ginny to her feet when he remembered she was bound.

"I dunno…" she muttered, not at all able to look him in the eye. He regarded her silently for a moment, then sighed, resuming his pacing. After an hour, he grew bored, unbinding Ginny and taking her to the small hut he had entered previously. He locked her in, still preoccupied, and she immediately ran to the small, grimy window, pounding on it angrily. He couldn't just keep her in this house until he needed her! She wasn't a servant, a house dog. Then she remembered what Draco had said; he had the last horcrux. To get it, she would need to be a good little bride-to-be, until he trusted her enough to give it to her.

She stared down at her "engagement ring" with a certain fascination, not entirely surprised when she realized the stone was red. It had ornate carvings along the side of it's golden edges, and she took it off to study it further, noticing a small bit of writing on the inside.

_Godric Gryffindor_

With a choke, she almost threw it down, then caught herself, forcing her eyes to look at it again. There, in perfect etchings, was the name again. She couldn't be mistaken; this had been Godric Gryffindor's. Which also meant… that this ring could be the last horcrux. But how could she destroy it? And when she destroyed it, how could she get back? She had no idea where she was, other than the graveyard where Tom Riddle's father was buried. Harry would know where she was, but Harry was under the Imperius curse, and possibly even dead. Draco knew where she was, but he couldn't come here without risking capture, and torture from Voldemort.

She looked around the small, one room hut. A cot, a dusty, three-legged stool, and a writing desk. She thought about her wand desperately again, then about Draco. There was no way to contact anyone, and she didn't know how to apparate. And nothing in the room where she was held was capable of destroying Godric Gryffindor's ring. Ginny, exasperated and scared, threw herself onto the cot, staring at the rickety ceiling. She could hear Tom, in the distance, speaking in parseltongue with Nagini.

There was no way out, other than death itself.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x

sorry it's a bit short. I'm rushed, as always.

And tomorrow, i hope to update the trouble with ferrets.

And maybe even introduce another story. If i have enough time, that is.

-quel


	4. NOTICE!

Two words.

I'M BACK.

I know, i've just had the longest hiatus ever seen on fanfiction.

And this is abusive to you, seeing as i don't really have any work at the moment, just a notice.

But i wanted you to know that new chapters are to come.. after i remember where i was going with the plots, of course.

Except for covert. Sorry, children, but that is well done with.

Send me loveee

(and best wishes)

quel.


End file.
